Where I Belong
by Tate Langdon Fangirl
Summary: It's been 30 years since she was turned, and Elena decides it's time to track down the old Petrova women, but finding her ancestors may be difficult. If she thought Katherine was a pain, nothing would prepare her to meet the first of her line... Tatia Petrova. (More reviews means more chapters.)


"I'm not going to help you, Damon," Elena growled, loosening her grip on his shirt. "Not this time. It's been thirty years, and you've done nothing but try to _fix_ me. Get it through your head and Stefan's that I don't _want_ the cure and I'm glad it's lost."

"You're just like her, Elena," he coughed, trying to get out of the strong grip she had near his neck. "You're just like Katherine: manipulative, cute, and wrong about everything."

"And you haven't changed, but that's not my problem." Elena laughed. "Make sure you stay out of my way, and if you or Stefan think it's suddenly _cute_ to go after Katherine, then I'll see to it that you know exactly how cute we both are."

"Why the sudden change, Elena?" he glared, clearly analyzing her. "Why are you protecting Katherine now, of all the times she's done you wrong? She killed Jeremy, Elena. You're just going to forgive her for that?"

"You wouldn't understand. None of you understand us!" she yelled. How could she make him see that all she wanted was the one bit of her family that she had left. When Katherine gave up that baby long ago, it lived its life out and served its purpose. That baby, the daughter she had, carried on her genetic code and through several hundred years, all the children her many children had, became Elena Gilbert's family. In a way, Katherine was all Elena had left and she wasn't about to lose it.

"I think I do," he groaned. "But I don't like it."

"Then leave," she hissed. "You, Stefan, and your little _pet _need to leave Katherine alone. We don't want you here. Go back to New Orleans, with your precious hoard of women. We don't need you, nor will we need your _help_ when we find that cure."

"If you don't want the cure, then why are you searching for it? Better yet, why are you helping Katherine Pierce find the cure? She only wants it to bargain with Niklaus, and you know that."

"Maybe you don't understand, Damon, because you're not a woman," laughed Elena. "I want that cure for Rebekah, because every woman wants one thing in life and that one thing is a family. Which Rebekah can't have because she's immortal. Her body can't change the way it needs to and she's infertile because she's a fucking vampire. She didn't choose this life, and neither did I."

"You're different, you're evolved. She's not," said Damon. "She's just a monster that's been here longer than you."

"You're wrong, Damon, she's much more than that." Elena growled. "She's a woman who deserves a normal life. I told you what Esther said all those years ago in Mystic Falls. She thinks her Originals are cursed, and I believe her, but if you turn all that back into innocence then you have the chance to move on."

Damon considered the woman before him. He'd never seen her so angry, and it was frightening. More than that, she was defending Rebekah Mikaelson. It seemed like all his ex girlfriends had suddenly come together and beat the shit out of him all in the same week. Great, now he'd have to endure _this_ mess. He still loved Elena, but every ounce of his being hated Katherine Pierce. If he hadn't seen for himself that Elena had taught herself to tolerate vervain, he might've thought Katherine had compelled her to do the dirty work. All in all, it seemed like Elena knew what she was doing even if it hurt her in the end.

"Just be careful," he said. "She's not who you think she is."

"You think I'm an idiot? I know who she is, but I also know the Petrova curse didn't start with her. It started with Tatia, and we're going to find her."

"That's impossible, Tatia hasn't been found for thousands of years. You're wasting your time."

"No," said a voice. "We're not."

"Hello, Katherine," Damon groaned. "Having fun watching me struggle yet again?"

"Yes," she said, making a face at him. "I love watching you struggle against a woman half your size. Even better that she's my descendant."

"You're going to die, both of you." He growled. "Tatia has avoided everyone for years. No one's seen her in ages. You'll never ever find her. Give up now, before she kills you both."

Elena and Katherine shared a look and it made Damon nervous.

"Watch us succeed, Damon." They said.


End file.
